


Home is Where You Are

by Gay_Space_Prince



Series: OC-tober oneshots [1]
Category: Homeless Without You, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Child Disappearance, Homelessness, M/M, Orphans, Reconciliation, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Space_Prince/pseuds/Gay_Space_Prince
Summary: Day 3 of OC-tober, here we go! (I didn't miss 2 btw; I drew some art for it.) A little backstory about Gabe, Lux, and Ema: They were all orphaned at a young age, Lux had to take care of Ema by himself, pickpocketing and living off the streets. He met Gabe one day and they ended up doing a heist of sorts together, and were inseparable ever since. Then Ema suddenly disappeared without a trace, and it ended up tearing them apart.Hope you guys enjoy!





	Home is Where You Are

Five years had passed since Ema disappeared, and Lux found that he still couldn't get over it. How could he? His nine year old sister was gone, and he still didn't know what happened to her. At this point, he'd given up hope that she was still alive.

 

It'd been two years since Gabe left him. They'd been best friends since they found each other on the streets, both orphaned and not knowing where to go. Gabe helped Lux take care of Ema as if she were his own sister. He was just as devastated by her disappearance as Lux was, but after three years had passed, he was ready to call the search quits after not having gotten anywhere. Lux didn't remember the harsh words he used against him, only the stinging regret that followed soon after.

 

Gabe left, and Lux ran away to where he couldn't find him. After about a month, Lux tried to go back and look for Gabe. He wanted nothing more than to apologise. He wanted nothing more than to ask him about the tension that had always been between them. He wanted nothing more to see Gabe's face again. He'd even realized that Gabe was probably right about Ema.

 

But Gabe had disappeared as well. Lux was alone. The only people in the world he cared about were gone.

 

Five years had passed by since Ema disappeared, and now Lux was 18 and alone. He felt like he'd become an adult a long time ago, but he knew now that his own immaturity got him to where he was. It was all his fault. It was all his fault and there was nothing he could do to fix it.

 

That's what he'd thought, anyways. But when someone came knocking on his shabby apartment door in the slums, something changed. When he opened the door and saw the gentle blue eyes he'd missed so much, he knew there was hope for him yet.

 

“Gabe,” Lux whispered, seemingly unsure that what he was seeing was real. He reached a hand to touch Gabe's face, and Gabe leaned into the familiar warmth of Lux. He let himself smile before giving Lux a serious face.

 

“I know you have questions, and I know you may not want to see me anymore,” Gabe said hesitantly. Lux cut him off before he could say more.

 

“Gabe, I regret everything,” he spilled out. “I'm sorry for what I said and I'm sorry I left. I realized too late that you were right, and thought I had to leave if I was gonna keep looking for Ema. But I'm done looking now. Can we start over?”

 

Gabe paused for a couple seconds, processing Lux's words. After a minute, he chuckled to himself.

 

“Lux, if you think I tracked you down to tell you we couldn't start over, then you're an idiot,” he smiled. “I came here for two reasons. I came to tell you I'm sorry, and that I really do want to be by your side again.”

 

“Gabe, do you mean...” Lux trailed off, silenced by Gabe holding up a finger.

 

“We'll talk about that stuff later. Now isn't the time. The second reason,” Gabe continued, “is that I know where Ema is. And we're gonna go find her.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out~! Please feel free to leave feedback! Also if you do any fanart or anything (which I doubt will happen but if you want to I'll send you refs) please send it to me! I will cry for years! Thanks again for reading <3
> 
> Follow me if you like! (Call me Devin or Glace!)  
> Twitter: @glaceyoutaite  
> Tumblr: super-gay-space-prince  
> Youtube: youtube.com/channel/UCQYQ0FdcwxFfeN7Ne-F44VA  
> (I'm a cover artist, so if you're into that check out my YT)


End file.
